


Our Small Eternities

by AngelicArchon (VictorsArsonAesthetic)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anyways, Do people even read oc fics on here, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, actually pretty soft, idk theyre gay your honor, omg i hate gay people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorsArsonAesthetic/pseuds/AngelicArchon
Summary: Kintaria, a land lost to the binds of magic and all things mythical. The land from which all mythical creatures hail, even those species that are banished. For eons, the creatures of Kintaria have lived their lives blindly following the orders of their higher ups. Nadir, a rare male nymph, joins said group. However, he finds himself unable to become accustomed to the hypocrisies of his society. It’s not until Nadir’s meets the one the beings banished from his realm that he learns just how wrong everything has gone.
Relationships: Nadir & Thomas





	Our Small Eternities

Nadir peaked his head around a tree, looking around to make sure no one was following him. Seeing no one, he swooped down the slight hill and into a small clearing in the wood. Thin, lacey garments flowed behind him, making him feel weightless. He jumped and fell back to the ground, onto a patch of budding buttercups. With his grace, they began to take bloom. Even wrapping around his arms as he got comfortable on the ground.

It was a beautiful day, he thought. The sun wasn’t shining directly onto him. But with his presence, the previous cool of the snow-blanketed ground melted into warm water that nurtured his flowers. It felt nice, to be back in the human realm. It was always warmer than Kintaria, thanks to him. He breathed a deep sigh, the air wasn’t as fresh, though. Hopefully, he would be able to change that this spring. Nadir slowly sat up, looking over the vast plains. It had grown the smallest bit deeper as the snow melted and carried away pieces of the land along the river just up ahead of him.

He continued to soak up the sun, squinting his eyes slightly against the harsh rays. It was always twilight in Kintaria. Here, the sun had a peak in the sky. The sunset from home was gorgeous, yes, but tiring. The sun beating on him was different, it was good. A relief, even. A reminder that there was more than his homeland.

Nadir closed his eyes, placing his hands on the ground and sinking his fingertips into the soil. Nadir concentrated.

He could feel every flower, every blade of grass in the valley. He could feel them being stepped on, just to spring back up. He could feel the flowers being picked, just to grow again from other seeds. The feeling of their new beginnings gave him the hope needed to do his job. Nadir had to make sure the valley was well tended to, for the day the humans would need to settle it. They needed him to do his job, otherwise, the land would be barren forever.

With that thought in mind, he dug his fingers deeper into the soil. Nadir hummed a soft song, one he’d heard a human play a very long time ago. It was his favorite from humans yet. If only he could remember the title. With his warmth, the topsoil flourished. Blossoms and blooms of plants of all shapes and sizes slowly took their color back from the winter that had taken it away. The brown of the ground quickly turned into a rainbow of grass and flowers. The trees turned back into bright-green, fruit-bearing works of art.

This was Nadir’s art, his life’s work. He was the strongest Nymph of them all, one of the last male Nymphs in Kintaria. And he held that title with great pride.

Slumping his shoulders and pulling his arms from the soil, he let go of a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He fell back in exhaustion dramatically, laughing softly to himself. Nadir interlaced his fingers with the flowers. The buttercups leaned into his touch, warming him up once more. All of that took a lot out of him. He deserved a nap.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” The nymph said, opening his eyes to face the flowers. 

“I was sent an invitation to join the Kintarian Senate,” Nadir said. He twirled a piece of grass with his finger, letting his long hair fall in front of his face. He looked towards his hair for a moment, sighing in defeat, “Sounds like too much work..” Nadir let out a happy sigh, closing his eyes and sinking to the ground.

The moment he began to doze off, he felt a soft prickling against his skin. The feeling of flowers being picked somewhere in the field. It had to have been near him, as he wouldn’t have felt it otherwise. He sat up, pulling his legs to his chest. He whipped his head around, resisting the urge to call out. But, soon enough, he gave in to his fear and called out. 

“Who’s there?” Nadir yelled, voice wavering. There was a shuffling in the trees. He turned his head to it to see a tall, black figure, slowly looming towards him. He let out a small shout, backing away from it. But as it got closer, and his view of it became less distorted by the distance, it seemed to shrink. It turned into the figure of a human, probably smaller than Nadir, but stronger still. 

“What are you doing here?” The human grunted, “This is private property!” Oh, Nadir had no clue there would be humans here now. The last time he visited, there were no traces of human life anywhere. Nadir stammered, still moving backward away from the man. Until he had cornered Nadir against a tree.

~

It had been almost a year since Thomas had last ventured so far into the woods. But the Madonna Lilies only grew this deep into the wood, and he needed them. Of course, he hardly expected the appearance of a nymph so early in the year. Especially one so powerful. Thomas watched from afar as the nymph brought what was once a frosted, dry landscape into a beautiful garden. Layered with every vibrant color you could imagine, sweet aromas so strong, they urged Thomas to approach the figure in the field. Thomas admired him from behind the trees, the smallest smile starting to show on his face. He stood and listened as the nymph began to speak to himself.

Thomas stared. In his daze, and bunched his fist, hearing a soft crunch. Thomas looked down, remembering the flowers he’d gotten. He huffed, realizing he’d just destroyed them. Something so delicate, broken so easily in his hands. He’d have to pick new ones before he went home. 

“Who’s there?” The nymph yelled, a shakiness in his voice. He sat up and looked in Thomas’s direction. Thomas emerged from the shadows. 

“What are you doing here?” Thomas asked from the distance, “This is private property!” There was no response, just a shuffling in the grass as Nadir, dumbfounded, tried to leave as soon as possible. Unsatisfied with that response, Thomas approached him. 

“Who are you? How did you get here?” Thomas asked, getting closer and closer. The nymph sat up, scrambling backward away from Thomas. 

“Human-Uh, sir, I’m just lost,” He nervously ran his fingers through the ends of his hair, “Yes, I got lost in the woods. And-And I saw all of the flowers here and decided to rest for a bit.” Nadir fidgeted. He had never actually spoken to a human before. This one was a picture-perfect example of them though. He was aggressive, greedy. This was why they were to be avoided.

“Liar. I saw you a moment ago, doing the thing with the flowers.” Nadir winced. Even though they somewhat knew of his kind’s existence, no human was supposed to see him. 

Nadir wasn't supposed to do this. He could be disbanded, or even worse, banished to the human world. But he relented, nodding. He had no clue what this human would do to him, and there was no use denying it.

“I am,” He hesitated, “I am not a human.” Thomas couldn’t believe it. He’d finally caught a nymph in his woods. Thomas seemed satisfied with this answer but was left confused as to what his next step would be. The two, desperate to keep their haven void of company, thought individually on how to get rid of the other. 

“Will you leave now?” Nadir asked suddenly, his approach being to ask bluntly for the other to leave. The request was selfish, he would admit it. Nature’s beauty was made to be shared by all of the beings and creatures it nurtured. But this was the only place Nadir had ever felt so at peace. 

“Leave? I was here first. This is my territory,” Thomas said with a toothy, devilish grin. Nadir grit his teeth a little in frustration, and to stop himself from tearing up. This garden truly was his only safe place in all of the realms. He never imagined the day he would have to surrender this land to the humans. Nadir leaned completely against the tree, Thomas standing over him still, as he tried to imagine leaving it behind for the humans to destroy. It’d never actually occurred to him, that he’d have to have this all for the humans to destroy. 

“You’re the one who needs to leave,” Thomas spoke sternly and crossed his arms.

Nadir scrambled to sit up. It was then that Thomas realized the Nymph must’ve been over a foot taller than him in this form, which was abnormal, to say the least. Nymphs usually didn’t grow very tall. Then again, nymphs weren’t usually male either. 

Thomas was quickly intimidated, even becoming a little flustered. Nonetheless, Thomas stood his ground and kept his arms crossed. He stood fully upright subconsciously.

“But-But I can’t!” Nadir stumbled over his words. He seemed to be looking for the right things to say. Thomas just scanned his eyes over his figure, his eyes wandering from his flowing hair to his semi-muscular torso. It didn’t help that the nymph was wearing all white clothes, Thomas could see a lot despite his silk and lace garments. 

“The flowers will die again without me!” That had to be an overstatement. The flowers would be fine if left alone, surely. The nymph had to be bluffing. This valley was always perfect before he came. 

“You’re lying,” Thomas said flatly. Nadir shook his head fervently.

“No, I swear! If you don’t let me come back, they’ll die!” Thomas was silent, staring at him blankly. Nadir continued to try and convince him.

Nadir continued, “There isn’t enough sun here, it gets too cold on the grounds up at the tops of the hills, and the water nymphs don’t know this place exists.” Thomas looked up, noticing how much of the areas with flowers were shaded, and how the breeze, though intermittent, was strong and cool.

“I’m the only caretaker,” Nadir pleaded once again. Thomas deflated, more worried about the valley than his privacy at the moment.

“Fine, but I’m staying, too!” Thomas retorted in submission. Nadir looked conflicted for a moment, then grinned and clasped his hands together. 

“Marvelous! Thank you,” Nadir hummed, taking Thomas’s hands into his own. Thomas grimaced at the sight of his smile, it was so cheerful. Nadir’s brows furrowed ever so slightly at the sight of the crushed lilies in his hands. 

“What did you do to them?” Nadir asked. He looked Thomas right in the eye. He seemed dejected, compared to how he spoke just moments ago, but it seemed like a mask over deep-seated anger. It was barely noticeable, but Thomas could see it there.

“It was an accident,” Thomas grumbled and looked down. Nadir gripped his hands lightly, in a way that seemed understanding. He hummed again. When Thomas looked back into his hands, the lilies appeared to have a new life breathed into them. 

“My name is Nadir. It’s nice to meet someone who adores the flowers as I do!” He spoke graciously, so much so that it was almost condescending. Thomas snapped himself out of his awe and looked up to see Nadir smiling at him.

Thomas’s face started to feel hot, his eyes drifted back up to Nadir’s face, eyes stuck to his chest for what was only a moment. 

“Thomas,” He mumbled, suddenly taking in the nymph’s beauty all at once. 

“All right, I understand now,” Nadir said, looking down at the ground. Then he looked up at the sky, frowning at whatever he saw. Thomas looked up as well, not seeing anything particularly alarming. 

“I’ve got to be going now, but I do hope to see you again..” Nadir trailed off, turning to walk away. Before Thomas could catch up to him, Nadir had disappeared behind a tree.

**Author's Note:**

> seriously i dont know how well this will do on here but uhm !!! i havent touched my ocs in years but i am revamping them now so heres this !! enjoy or whatever 🙄


End file.
